


Bookshop Love

by Confusingtruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bookstores, Friends to Lovers, Insomniac Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusingtruth/pseuds/Confusingtruth
Summary: The whine of the repulsors came to a stop as Tony landed on the secret landing pad at Stark Mansion or maybe Stark house would be more apt. After certain events that led to the arc reactor and Ironman and Stane, Tony decided to take a new start. Hence Pepper Potts controls Stark industries and “Anthony Stark” has become a recluse.





	Bookshop Love

The whine of the repulsors came to a stop as Tony landed on the secret landing pad at Stark Mansion or maybe Stark house would be more apt. After certain events that led to the arc reactor and Ironman and Stane, Tony decided to take a new start. Hence Pepper Potts controls Stark industries and “Anthony Stark” has become a recluse. 

Stretching his arms above his head Tony let out a groan, being a vigilante/Villain had its perks but getting aches at the age of 36 is no fun feat. “Hey J, daddy’s home.” 

Instantly all lights turned shining light on Tony’s humble abode. It’s 11 o’clock at night, Tony’s eye twitches. He doesn’t know when was the last time he voluntarily went to bed rather than crashing. Maybe since Afghanistan. His eye twitches again. 

At least he eats at a semi regular basis. 

 

_______ 

For all that talk of being a recluse, Tony actually thrives in human contact and after handing off things to Pepper Tony decided to start a bookshop. Since he is rich enough to buy a medium size country owning a bookshop doesn’t put much of a dent in his wallet he mostly corresponds with students and children anyway. 

The shop is in Queens surrounded looking shops, it fits in. Most days he opens at 6.00 am and just serves coffee to dead looking commuter, by 10 the book part of the store opens. He only has one employee, a kid named Peter who helps outs after school and in weekends. Peter’s a good kid, he lives with his widowed aunt after his uncle died in a freak accident. 

Its slow most of the days with only house wife’s trying to sneakily buy erotica novels. But the best part of his day is at 2.00 pm every Tuesdays and Thursday s, when tall dark and handsome as well as blue eyed boy next door come along or more commonly known as Steve and James. 

Steve and James are the local power couple or as the kids call it, “goals”. They live in Brooklyn but visit Tony’s shop every Tuesday and Thursday. James ( Bucky) is a long haired brunette and his boyfriend Steve is a burly blond. They are veterans who have retired and work at as counselors. Also both drool worthy. 

Today like clockwork Steve and Bucky enter the shop at 2 sharp.

“Hey Tony,” Steve said with a smile and Tony grinned. 

“Hey Stevie, Robocop.” 

And like always they get a coffee and browse a new era of history books. Last time they were in here, they were in the 60s. it was weird but when Tony asks they always side step easily. 

And like always it feels like they’re trying to flirt with him. 

“So doll, any plans this weekend,” Bucky asks, loose strands of hair falling from his bun. 

Tony’s eyes flicker to Steve and finds him looking curiously. “Yeah, just me and my couch and Bachelorette.” 

“Fancy going out for dinner then,” Steve asks. 

“Nah wouldn’t want to ruin date night for you,” Tony says as he bags the book Steve bought. And before they could reply Tony started to greet Peter who had just arrived. 

______________

“You all right kid,” Ironman’s monotonous voice said as Tony helped Spiderkid get up. They were fighting a weirdo dresses as a robot octopus with little octo robots, wrecking downtown. 

“I’m okay, Mr. Ironman Sir!” Spiderkid said and jumped up to another building. 

Tony has a soft spot for the kid, since he’s Peter Parker and all, but Tony never tells him that he knows, he lets the kid keep his secrets. 

Suddenly a shield flies out in front of Tony and hits Octo dude right at the face of his legs. Ah they’re here.   
The Avengers are the golden children of America. Tony on the other hand knows they’re just a rag tag bunch of people. Two assassins, an alien, a lag mistake and two world war two veterans. Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Oh how they hate Tony’s guts. 

“Oh Capptain My Captain, you’re finally here,” Tony says after Jarvis hacks into their coms. 

“Ironman,” The Captain grits out as he dislodges his shield and swings it out again. 

At some distance he can see Thor throw his hammer at The Octo dude. He wonders if Peter found the transmitter. 

“Where’s your beau Cap,” Tony asks even though he know that the Winter Soldier is sitting at the south-west building facing Tony. 

The Captain ignores his and continues his path towards the Octo dude. Tony lazily shoots some more mini octo robots when they finally collapse, Peter must have found the transmitter. Tony knows now is the time to leave. “I’d love to stay and chat but I have a date with Bachelorette. You can deal with the rest” 

________ 

Tony over the years has tried to find out the identity of the war hero’s but Fury got smart and kept all the records of those two in hard copy. 

________ 

On Tuesday Steve and Bucky come again but this time they corner him. 

“Come on Tony, just one date,” Steve says making puppy eyes while Bucky openly leers at Tony. 

Tony’s who’s behind the counter hardens his face. “Look guys I appreciate the sentiment but I am not looking to be someone’s one night stand.” 

“Who says it’s a one night stand!” Bucky says indignantly. Steve’s hushes him. 

“Tony we don’t want that. Me and Bucky have been together for a long time but our edges are getting raw, we need someone to balance us out. It’s just one date if you don’t like it you and always say no and we’ll never mention it again.” 

“Yeah doll, we won’t pressure you.”   
______   
Despite his better judgment Tony agrees. 

_______ 

They it like puzzle pieces. 

Tony goes on the first date, they go out for dinner and Tony is properly pampered, the night ends with both of them kissing him in front of his house. Tony agrees for a second date a third date and after five dates they have sex and it’s wonderful. 

Tony for the first time feels happy in a relationship. They fit together so well. Steve is a proper gentleman and Bucky as well. In bed Steve talks like a whore and Bucky whimpers underneath Tony as Steve fucks Tony from behind. This goes on for an year before Tony says the word. 

It starts like this. 

Tony wakes up to find Steve out for a run and Bucky asleep beside him. they are at Tony’s house. Tony is half hard, so he starts to lazily rut against Bucky’s ass, still loose from last night, while he strokes Bucky. When Tony is fully hard when Bucky wakes up with a gasp and then whines with the tip of Tony’s cock catches Bucky’s hole. “Good morning,” Tony says. 

“Tony,” Bucky utters and fishes around for the lube so that Tony can prep him. 

Tony slicks his fingers and starts to lazily stretches Bucky who gasps and whimpers. When he is ready, Tony slicks himself and slowly slides inside Bucky. Tony pushes Bucky’s leg to his chest and fucks Bucky with well-paced thrusts. He was so engrossed with Bucky that he didn’t notice Steve come in. 

“Look at you two, fucking like whores when I’m not here,” Steve says as he sits down on the couch in the bed room and pull his dick out of his pants. “Look at the way your stretched around Tony, Buck.” 

Bucky groans and tightens around Tony. Tony continues to fuck Bucky as he feels Steve’s eyes on his making his skin flush. Steve continues, “I bet he feels good and tight around you Tony, still wet from yesterday.” As Steve says that Tony reaches down and jacks Bucky hard and fast and before long he feels Bucky’s cum on his fingers and after a few thrusts Tony comes too. 

From the couch Tony hears a groan and knows Steve also found his release. Steve sheds his clothes and gets into bed and spoons Tony as Bucky shoves his face in Tony’s neck. Tony is sleep warm and lax when he says “You guys should move in.” He instantly freezes. 

“What,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Nevemind!” 

“Wait Tony! What do you mean by that,” Steve says and sits up on his elbow.

“Well, you guys stay here most of the time and half your clothes are already here…” 

“We’ll move in Doll,” Bucky says and Steve nods enthusiastically and kisses Tony deeply. 

______  
Tony knows he’ll have to tell them about Ironman but he knows they’ll accept him. but before they ca move in, before he can tell them shit gets real.   
______ 

There was a battel with a new villain and Tony had to protect Peter he was still young. There was no other way to save the kid. He hoped that Steve and James would forgive him. Tony pushed Peter out of the way. 

The beam went through him. 

______ 

“Tony!” 

“Wake up doll!” 

“Tony!” 

“Tony!” 

“TONY!”   
_____________ 

Tony woke with a start. He could hear loud beeps and smell disinfectant, someone else was with him. 

Tony opened his eyes and slowly looked around and his eyes fell to Steve and Bucky who were covered in grime and… 

“Oh!” 

Steve’s eyes widened when he saw Tony. “Tony!” Steve sighed in relief. He and Bucky were sitting in chairs beside Tony’s bed. 

Bucky caressed Tony’s hair and said “How you doing doll.” 

“I’m okay… Winter.” 

“I sure hope you are Shellhead,” Steve said and kissed his hand as Bucky kissed his palm. 

Tony felt a weight lift from him. he knows that they still have a lot to talk about. Secrets to confess but in that moment everything was good and the future will be bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Tips appreciated


End file.
